League of Legends: Way of the blade
by yorkmanic89
Summary: (Sequel to League of Legends: I'm a summoner?) this is it...I finally become a champion. For the safety of my wife, Ahri. But for how long will I be a champion? That thought always crosses my mind. And who's that masked man who knows me and know my every move? Something's not right and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Somehow...
1. Family reunion with Rose PT 1of3

League of Legends: way of the blade

(A/N: this is a Sequel of my main story: League of Legends: I'm a summoner?. So it's best you check that story out before you read this. for those who want to know my Champion OC's bio it's on my spin off story(those who've seen it don't have to do it.). now here's a twist...I'll be accepting both Summoner OCs or Champion OCs bios. however as I said before I won't be accepting Guest OCs because someone can pose as that person and can really frustrate me, The bio has to be just like everybody else's bio are set up. also Beatzmazed asked me if other summoner OCs who want to be a champion by marrying their champions they pair with. which made him mortified about the question. well...guess what? my answer: (AngryJoe: NO!) that would be a disaster and would make no sense to the story. so give me a good reason how the summoner OC wants to be a champion other than marriage. Now...on with the story.)

Chapter 1

(Jin's pov)

Demacia

I was sitting down on my couch relaxing and thinking about my relationship with Shyvanna until...

"Jin! Jin!" Kenji yells as he rushes down the stairs.

I look at Kenji surprised and quickly jolted off the couch.

"what!? what happened?!"

"go to the spectator channel to see the match!"

I quickly turned on the TV, changed the channel to see the match only to see Dante in a Yuki Terumi get-up in summoners rift fighting some enemy foes.

my jaw dropped. how the fuck did my brother become a champion?

"I know right? But there has to be a reason why he did it, right?"

"let's hope so. he always has a good reason for it."

"Shit...does he have any idea what's he's getting myself into?"

"what?"

"the other factions will try to recruit him to be part of a war. now we all know that Dante hates war. but if those factions keep persisting him to join a faction, he'll get angry and will no doubt hurt the person just to let them know that he means it."

"but I thought he's loyal to lonia?"

Kenji gives me the most intimidating leer I have ever seen and he was a bit pissed.

"you don't get it, numbskull. he's one of those lonians who have no interest in war at all and like to follow their own goals. in short, he's going to follow your father's goal: wander Runeterra and avoid any battles that involve with wars."

Kenji had a strong point there. not many lonians want to be part of wars and would avoid wars. Dante is one of the those people and I don't blame him.

"oh..."

Kenji sighs and sits down on a chair to read his book.

(Emile's pov)

4 hours later

I won the match for the second time this time with Dante's sword mastery that father taught him as a kid. I walk towards him to get some answers.

"Dante!"

Dante turns to me annoyed.

"what?"

"how the hell did you become a champion?!"

"...the council."

"what?"

he didn't respond and kept walking away from me. what does the council have to do with this?

"My...My...what do we have here?"

Dante stops and I swear I heard him growl and mutter "what do you want, bitch?". I have never seen so much hate from Dante and anger coming from him and it scares me. Want to know who he was talking to? my annoying menacing Aunt, Lily Mojima. my mother's twin sister.

"now...now...there's no need for you to talk like that."

"go away..."

"is that how you talk to your aunt like that, you ungrateful br-"

I just had enough of her attitude. I feel like giving her a good slap to the face to shut her up. Thankfully...I don't have to.

"that's enough!"

Mom comes in to save the day and confronts Lily. thank god...

"you leave my son alone this instant, Lily. he's rather in a bad day today and I don't want him to take his anger on you."

Lily leaves a bit frustrated and I was relieved that mom was here. Dante sees mom and he looked happy.

"mother..."

Mom hugs Dante and I hugged mom just as she chuckled.

"it's been so long, Dante."

"same here, mother."

"me too, mom."

"Heard you became a champion, Dante? You're starting acting like your father by the minute."

"Uncle Aizawa told me the same thing. Did he really become a champion before I was one?"

"Yes...always won in a fight before he died. But let's not talk about that."

"Oh...right...bad memory."

Mom chuckled and shrugged it off. I wanted to cheer her up somehow so she doesn't have to be depressed all the times.

"I know...let's go somewhere to spend time together so you don't have to be depressed all the times."

Mom thought for a moment and smiled.

"hey...want to go to Shurima with me for old times sake? we can check out the best places there together."

"...sure." Dante said a bit happy.

"count me in. Dante. how is Ahri going to be all alone?"

"she'll be fine. Koji is handling the situation right now."

Smart...

"Ah yes...I heard about her. congraduations, son."

"thanks..."

Dante has changed...what has gotten into him?

He looks at me with concern and a bit sad.

"Hey...There's no need for you to worry, Emile. I was worried about Ahri's safety. That's all..."

"I know..."

"I'll ask your brothers and Ahri if they want to come with us."

"See you there, mom."

Mom nods and walks away.

"Dante...there's something I need to tell you."

Dante looks at me seriously.

"What is it?"

"It's about mother..."

"...this better be good..."

Character bio

Lily Mojima

age: immortal but looks 30 years old

race: Japanese/Italian

appearance: Long black hair, red eyes, white shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

her Champion: Renekton

Faction: Shurima

Win quotes: "My oh my...guess I win." "another win for us, my little butcher. *she hugs Renekton and he chuckles."

lose quote: "Damn it...so much for that."

bio: Rose's twin sister. she used be a famous summoner due to her winstreaks with Renekton. but that changed when Rose defeated her with Nasus. Lily does the opposite of Rose. she's sometimes cold blooded and manipulative. Koji sometimes calls her: "the wicked bitch of the east."


	2. Family reunion with Rose PT 2of3

Chapter 2

(Emile's pov)

Dante glares at me as if I really ticked him off.

"well...you see...mother disappeared for years before we became summoners for one reason. the return of Azir."

he slowly looks at me curious.

"Azir, huh? I'm aware of him."

"are you aware that Mom serves him?"

"...so he's a noble. so what? I'm sure she has her reasons."

"maybe..."

"if there's nothing else you have to say then I'll be on my w-"

he was cut off when a raven zoomed right past me and Dante and I see Suki chasing it.

"Lilith! wait!"

was she referring to the raven!?

"what the fuck is going on?" Dante said in shock.

Me and Dante went to go check it out and I see Suki grabbing the raven.

"gotcha."

The raven started squirming a bit in a panic while Suki tries calming it down.

"shh...calm down, sweetie."

the raven calms down and Suki lets go of the raven so it can go on her shoulder.

"what happened?"

"Lily scared poor Lilith."

"whoa...whoa...hold up. wait a minute. are you talking about the raven?" Dante asked rather confused.

"yes. I found her in the shadow isles. don't ask me why I was there. it' best you didn't. anyway, I was going to show you her when suddenly Lily scared the crap out of Lilith. anyway, now that you guys are here. allow me to introduce you to Lilith. she's no ordinary raven. she's a demon raven. she followed me around and I decided she stay with me."

at the same time, I noticed Suki's chest being squeezed from behind but I couldn't see who it was.

"ooh...not now, Eve..." Suki hissed in pleasure.

I jumped back a bit because I knew who Suki was talkng to and just as I predicted guess who decided to reveal herself. it was Evelynn and she was gropping on Suki's breasts. the look on Suki's face was almost pure pleasure.

"care to explain how you met Evelynn, Suki?" Dante said as he looked away covering his face.

"I can explain that. how I met my lovely Suki was the time She was attacked by Kha'Zix. I have never seen so much power coming from her. heh...it's no wonder he was after her. anyway I saved her life from him and that's that."

Dante still wasn't looking but I can tell he knows already.

"makes sense...and would you please do whatever you're doing somewhere else?" Dante said rather annoyed of what he just saw.

thankfully for his sake, Suki and Evelynn went to Suki's room with Lilith.

"you can stop covering your face now."

Dante stops covering his face and went to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

(Dante's pov)

30 minutes later

ugh...I did not need to see that. I really didn't expect Suki to be with Evelynn.

I started eating my food and I see uncle Aizawa walking towards me.

"how was your first match as a champion this time?"

"quite amazing for the first time."

"good but um...you look like something is on your mind?"

"yes...did you know about Suki and Evelynn?"

"no. why?"

I did some signs with my hands showing what Suki and Evelynn are doing together rather than explaining it. his eyes went wide.

"really?"

I nod and he starts laughing.

"jeez...I never expected Suki to be with her."

Nor did I...for about two minutes of having an idle talk, I hear Draven shivering behind me and I see him like he's shitting bricks. I would be laughing but I know for a fact that wouldn't be a good idea if he heard it.

I look at Aizawa and he seems to know what's going on.

"Suki." me and Aizawa said at the same time.

yup...Suki. she has a bad for scaring people. but if it's one thing I know is don't. make. her. angry. I wonder what's she doing?

(Lily's pov)

"Ahh...I can finally relax."

or so I thought. that damn raven keeps making noises again and it's driving me nuts. I got out of my room and it did a high pitch scream and flies away. at the same time a door flung open and I see Suki come out of a room and she is not happy.

"S-Suki...what a surprise. I was just going to-"

her red eyes tell me she's not in a mood to talk. she walked towards me and just as she touched my head. I found myself in a dark pitch black area. for a few minutes. Suki shows up cheery and somewhat...insane with blood all over her clothes.

"Hi... my name is Suki. no no no. not the real Suki. I'm a part of her and her mind. this is where you...StArT ScReAmInG AnD BeG fOr MeRcY."

I flinched. her voice sounded like Nocturne when she went all demonic on me. as she clears her throat, she gives me a creepy smirk.

"pardon me. still trying to control myself but since this is your first time here. I can leave you with a warning and only just a warning. no second chances. you try to get Suki angry and ThEiR WiLl Be SoMe CoNsEqUeNcEs. Do I mAkE mYsElF cLeAr!?"

"Yes! Yes! I understand! don't hurt me!" I panicked.

She gives me a devilish grin and gave a dark chuckle.

"good...goodbye, Lily." she said as she vanished.

I hear pop goes the weasel being played fast. I was suddenly lunged by a demon jack in a box and took me down to ground. I closed my eyes hoping it was dream. I waited for a few seconds and as I opened my eyes, I found myself in my room on my bed. my heart was pounding real quick and was real scared. what the hell did Suki do to me?

(Dante's pov)

"is everybody here?" Emile asked.

"Koji and Mina couldn't come with us because they had to keep an eye on my wife. Suki has...personal matters on her hands but promised she'll meet with us later."

"Yumi told me she's coming but um..."

I look around to see what Emile meant until Jin saw Yumi walking towards us holding a yordle. guess who? Gnar. don't ask... I don't know why he's with her.

"Yeah...she was told by a high summoner to keep an eye on him so Gnar wouldn't cause trouble."

Me and Jin facepalmed while Mom just laughed. don't let that little furball fool you. if he gets angry let's just say he acts like that Hulk. literally...

"That's fine. come. the ship is here."

Kenji seemed eager to go to Shurima as much as me and my sister, Emile. the only thing that's probably going to a annoy me is the heat and the sun.

still...at least it's worth exploring.

we got to the ship and set sail to Shurima.

(Felix's pov)

Shurima

"What a way to take a break from my shift."

well more like a vacation for me.

Shurima...a city near a desert wasteland. ...nice place that is if you can stand the heat. I was taking a break from my shift when someone in a mask bumped into me.

"oh. sorry about that.

I did get a good description on the guy. black long hair, long sleeved black Jacket, blue jeans, black shoes and fox ears. as for the mask, it was a fox mask Japanese designed on his face. this guy must be lonian.

the guy looks at me and I can feel a mysterious aura about him.

"you a Friend of Dante's?"

"yes? who are you?"

"...someone who wants to meet him in person."

I noticed a mark on the guy's neck. he has the same mark as Dante's. he must've been a family relative. somehow...

"okay...I'll let him know."

he walks away and I was starting to get confused. who was this guy and how does he know Dante?

(Dante's pov)

3 days later.

Gnar was annoying. I mean having to do deal with a baby annoying. thankfully Yumi made sure Gnar wasn't much of a hassle and made sure he didn't go nuts. by the time we got to Shurima, I see Felix waving at me.

"hey, Felix? what's up?"

"good in fact. but um...there's something I need to tell you."

Felix had this really confused look on face. did something happened?

"there's this strange guy...he looked lonian and was wearing a fox mask on his face. he claims to know you."

"really?"

"there's more. he has the mark as yours on his neck."

my eyes went wide. was he for real!?

for 6 hours of me and my family settling down, mother went out of the house heading to a huge palace.

I quietly followed her without making any noises or being seen by other citzens when I noticed a man jumping roof to roof probably following my mom.

now I'm concern who this guy is and why he's trying to follow my mom.

just as mom got in the palace, I managed to get on the roof of the palace and I felt a sharp blade on my back. was I caught?

"I suggest you put the sword down unless you don't want me to knock you out."

"your threats don't scare me."

"suit yourself."

I summoned the Muramasa and we quickly clashed our blades. this guy was good. he matched my speed, my strength. he's good I'll give him that. but I'm concern of his blade...it looks like the Muramasa but it's dark and black.

I slashed his mask off his face and pointed the Muramasa to his face. but soon lowered it in disbelief. he looks like me.

"who are you?"

"...My name is Kenta the phantom swordmaster. ...I am your son from the future.

Champion bio

Kenta the phantom swordmaster

age: 28 years old

race: half fox half human

personality: has a calm demeanor, cocky, arrogant but in his shadow form, he's demented and insane

birthplace: lonia

residence: unknown

occupation: wandering swordsman

Primary: Mage

secondary: Assassin

weapon: A demon katana made by the blood of void demons called the Kotetsu

appearance: Long black hair, one blue eye and one red eye, fox ears, hides his nine tails but shows from time to time, black long sleeved jacket, blue jeans, black shoes

Faction: independent

allies: Dante, Ahri, Vixen, Yi, Wukong

rivals: Elise, Leblanc, Zed, Kha'zix, Renekton, Shaco

health: 488(+40)

health regen: 40.0(+0.88)

Mana: 588(+100)

Mana regen: 20.0(+20.10)

Range: 130(Melee)

attack damage: 200(+50)

attack speed: 1.911(+0.028)

Armor: 60(20+)

Magic Res.: 80(+40)

Movement speed: 500(+20)

background: the future son of Dante's and Ahri's. Went to the past with his sister to see Dante. no one knows his life or his origins but him. we do know that he bears the mark of the Mojima family and their bloodlines.

quotes

when selected: "just made my day."

Using shadow stab: "how about death?"

using shadow pull: "going somewhere?" "get over here!"

doing a counter: "big mistake."

Using his shadow form ability: "now you're going to get it."

Joke: "chasing shadows again?"

Taunt: "I'd say that look suits you." "at least you tried." "what's wrong!?" "don't make me laugh."

Special taunt: (at Shaco and juggles dark orbs) "don't you clowns have better tricks to do?"

passive ability

Counter: doubles the damage of a full speed attack whether it's melee, magic or range

Shadow pass: Kenta has a 50% of phasing through enemy's physical attacks

Dark fury: Kenta's shadow attacks does 25% more damage on minions and champions

Active abilities

Q: Kenta does full speed lunging stab that can damage multiple enemies making it almost impossible for his foes to avoid.

uses: 80%/70%/50% of mana cooldown: 20/15/10 seconds

W: Soul stealing orb: Kenta kicks a black orb at his foes and stays attach on them while stealing health and mana and give them to Kenta by 25% no matter where they go for 14 seconds or if the foe dies.

uses: 90%/80%/70% of mana Cooldown: 50/45/30 seconds

E: Shadow pull: Kenta summons a shadow hand that grabs the target, squeezing the target a few times and pull the target close to him.

uses: 100%/90%/75% of mana Cooldown: 1 minute/55 seconds/30 seconds

R: Shadow form: Kenta turns into a shadow version of himself giving him more speed and a huge chance to avoid attacks for 30 seconds. enemies that get close to him just as he activate this ability will lose 200% of Movement speed and attack speed for 20 seconds

uses: 130%/120%/90% Cooldown: 1 minute/50 seconds/45 seconds

Skin and Trivia

Classic skin: he wears similar clothes as Dante's(before he became a champion)

Void hunter: this skin is somewhat of a reference of Dante from DMC

Cyber Ninja: this skin is a reference to Raiden from Metal geat solid: Revengence

Kenta is voiced by Tim Phillipps

No one knows that the Kenta in the current timeline isn't born yet and wants to keep it that way.

he's one of the family member who doesn't have a demon counterpart but has Asano's blood and power in him.

Kenta is a bit of a ladies man and Dante doesn't like that much. he's paranoid for Kenya's safety.

Kenta has a similar orb as Ahri's but black

When Kenta turns into his shadow form, he has a similar animation as Playstation all stars battle royale's Dante's level 3 super.

Kenta's special taunt to Shaco is a bit of a reference to Cole's taunt called "want to see a trick?" from Playstation all-star battle royale.

(A/N: now I apologize if I haven't been updating and why the chapter is a bit short and the lack of ideas. I've been so...so busy on my five nights at Freddy's fanfics and probably the lack of sleep of my phobia of those animatronics. No lie. -_- check them out if you want to see my fanfics of them. anyway, what a surprise. the masked man seems to be related to Dante somehow. what other surprises await for the two of them.)


End file.
